


When You're A Transfer Student In A New School

by Kurosora96



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosora96/pseuds/Kurosora96
Summary: Kim Hana (15) transfers schools often due to her parent's work. This time she is transferring to Big Hit High School. Follow her on her journey as she meets new friends, new teachers and finally finds her place to belong to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I'm writing. There might be grammar mistakes as English is not my first language so please be easy on me. Critics are welcomed because it can help improve my story. 
> 
> Ages:  
> Kim Hana (15) - Freshman  
> Jeon Jungkook (15) - Freshman  
> Park Jimin (16) - Sophmore  
> Kim Taehyung (16) - Sophmore  
> Jung Hoseok (17) - Junior  
> Kim Namjoon (17) - Junior  
> Jung Wheein (17) - Junior  
> Min Yoongi (18) - Senior  
> Kim Seokjin (18) - Senior

**Third POV**

A girl sighed as she packed the last of her clothes in her suitcase.

She stood up and observed her bedroom which does not look like her's anymore.

No more photos of her friends on the wall, no more books cluttering her study table, no more fairy lights around her window and no more plushies on her bed.

She remembered the memories made here like the sleepovers she had with her best friends, the nervous moment of opening her result, the days that will never be experienced again at that place.

She finally went out of her bedroom with her suitcase saying goodbye to the past.

* * *

 

**Hana's POV**

Hello. My name is Kim Hana.

I am 16 years old. If you are wondering why I am so sad, well it's because I have to move again due to my parent's work.

To be honest, I am used to this since both of my parents are doctors so they get transferred a lot but this place has been the longest place that we have stayed in so you can't blame me for being nostalgic.

Anyways, moving means transferring to another school.  I swear this has been the 15th time that I transferred.

Due to this, I had no friends until my parents moved here. When I transferred to my current school, I found my best friends, Sarah, Yuna, Reina, and Rika. 

They promised to keep in contact with me while I am at Big Hit High School so that case is settled.

Oh, you're asking where my boyfriend is.  I'm sorry to say that your girl has been single from birth.

I haven't even had my first kiss so dating is out of the question.

Moving on, I hope I can make new friends at my new school.

* * *

**Third POV**

Meanwhile at Big Hit High School, students were laughing and chatting during recess.

Jungkook went to the cafeteria and went straight to the middle table which was practically reserved for him.

There were 6 other people there, Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Seokjin.

They are the most popular group in the school as they excel in academics and sports not to mention their good looks, personalities and talents in performing.

Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, they are all taken. By who you ask, by each other.

Jimin and Yoongi are boyfriends, as is Seokjin and Namjoon, followed by Jungkook and Taehyung and finally Hoseok and Wheein.

"Hyung, hyung!" he said excitedly as he sat down.

Jimin who was petting the sleeping Yoongi said "What, why are you screaming?"

"There's going to be a student transferring to my class," Jungkook replied.

Hearing that everyone, even Namjoon who was busy reading turned their attention towards him.

"Really, that's rare. Why haven't I heard about this?" said Namjoon, who was the Student Council President.

"Apparently, they only confirmed their transfer today so it's no wonder you haven't heard about it," replied Jungkook.

"I wonder why they are transferring in the middle of the year," wondered Taehyung.

"Maybe, they're following their parents," guessed Seokjin.

"They're coming tomorrow so tomorrow all your questions would get answered," pacified Jungkook.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Jimin.

"Anyways, Hoseok-hyung, where is Wheein-noona?" asked Taehyung.

"She has a fever today so she is taking the day off," said Hoseok while pouting.

"Oh god, we're all going to be suffering from his sappiness," said Seokjin jokingly.

"You think that's horrible, try sitting beside him in class. He wouldn't stop saying how much he missed her. I swear I couldn't get anything that was taught," said Namjoon to his boyfriend.

"That sounds like Hoseok," said Yoongi who was still closing his eyes.

"Min PD, you were awake," said Jimin shocked.

"I couldn't sleep due to the commotion Jungkook made," said Yoongi as he stretched his body.

"Anyways, since all of us are here, let's start eating," said Seokjin.

* * *

 

The bell rang just in time they finished eating.

"Bye guys, see you after school," said Namjoon as he went with Hoseok to their next class.

"Okay, honey," replied Seokjin as he waited for Yoongi who was saying goodbye to Jimin.

"See you later, hyung," said Jungkook as he kissed Taehyung on the cheek.

"Hurry up, Taetae!" exclaimed Jimin to Taehyung who was still watching Jungkook walk away.

"I'm coming," replied Taehyung.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:
> 
> Solar (18) - Senior  
> Moonbyul (18) - Senior  
> Hwasa (17) - Junior

**Hana POV**

I opened my eyes as Ailee's I will go to you like the first snow sounded through my new bedroom.

I turned my alarm off and hopped into the shower to get myself ready for the first day of school. I went out of the shower and put on my uniform.

At Big Hit High School, skirts are not a necessity so girls are allowed to wear pants.

The uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, black pants, white vest with blue outlining, dark blue blazer with the school's insignia and black leather shoes.

It looks very elegant and sophisticated if I do say so myself.

I put my hair in a ponytail and wore my glasses.

Then, I looked at myself in the mirror to check if anything is out of place.

After making sure I had my phone, wallet and backpack, I went out of my house to my new high school.

* * *

**Third POV**

Hana arrived at the entrance of the school.

As it was still early, only a few students were at the school.

"Excuse me," said Hana to a group of 4 girls.

"Could you tell me the way to the office please?" inquired Hana.

"Sure, we'll show you the way as telling you the directions might make you lost," said one of the girls.

"Oh, thank you, I have a very bad sense of direction," said Hana sheepishly.

"My name is Wheein, this is Hwasa, Solar-unnie, and Moonbyul-unnie", she introduced as she pointed to each girl while they were walking to the school office.

"My name is Hana and I am a freshman," said Hana as she introduced herself.

"You must be the new transfer student Hobi was talking about," said Wheein.

"Hobi?" asked Hana.

"He's my boyfriend. He knows the Student Council President," answered Wheein.  

"I think everybody knows about the new transfer student as it is very rare for us to get a new student due to our school being connected to MAMA Middle School," said Solar.

"Here we are," exclaimed Moonbyul as they arrived at the school office.

"Good luck on your first day of school," said Hwasa as she gave Hana a pat on the back.

"Thank you for your help," said Hana as she bowed to Wheein, Hwasa, Moonbyul and Solar.

"No problem," replied Solar.

* * *

**Hana's POV**

_"They are so nice,"_ thought Hana,.

_"I hope the other students are like them."_

"Excuse me," I said to the office lady.

"Yes dear, what do you need," said her kindly.

"I'm the new transfer student, I was told beforehand to go here," I explained to her.

"Oh, please wait a minute," she said as she searched through the paperwork on her desk.

"Here, this is your schedule, a map of the school and the schools's regulation book," she said as she gave them to me.

"You will be in class 1-1," she continued.

"Thank you," I said as I went over my schedule.

"For your textbooks, take this slip and go to the textbook's room," she said as she gestured to the place on the map.

"Just show this to the teacher in charge and he will get you your textbooks," she explained.

"Good luck on your first day of school," she said as she waved at me merrily.

I thanked her again and went to the textbook's room.

* * *

 

After storing my textbook safely in my bag, I went to search for my class.

"Okay, got my textbook, now where's my class?" I muttered to myself as I looked at the map.

Being the idiot that I am, I bumped into someone due to me not looking where I am going.

Fortunately, neither the person or I fell down.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry," as I bowed multiple times to the person.

"Nah, it's okay," said a guy's voice.

I looked up to see a guy with bunny teeth and brown hair.

"Are you lost," he asked me while looking at my map which had fallen to the ground as a result of me bumping into him.

"Yes," I said sheepishly.

"I'm looking for class 1-1," I continued.

"That's my class," he said.

"Come on, I'll show you the way," he said as he walked past me.

I followed him while thanking him repeatedly in my head for saving my sorry ass.

* * *

 

**Third POV**

In class 1-1, students were chatting while waiting for the teacher to come.

The door slid open and Jungkook came in.

"Jungkook, you're late today," yelled his friend, Yugyeom.

"I was showing the new transfer student the way to her class," said Jungkook.

Hearing that, every student in the class looked at him.

Jungkook smirked and moved from the door.

Behold, a girl with a ponytail and glasses was standing right in front of the door.

"Hello, my name is Hana," said Hana as she stepped inside the classroom.

"Please take care of me," said Hana as she bowed.

BAM!

The door opened and the teacher, Miss Taeyeon, came in.

"Why are you all standing?" asked Taeyeon.

"We were greeting the new transfer student," said Mingyu, the class president, while gesturing to Hana.

"Oh, she's already here. So that's why I didn't see her at the the teacher's room," said Taeyeon while looking at Hana.

"Anyways, go to your seats everybody, homeroom is starting," said Taeyeon as she went to her desk.

"Hana, right?" said Taeyeon to Hana.

"You can sit beside Jungkook as it is the only available place," said Taeyeon while pointing to the back of the class near the windows.

"Thank you," said Hana as she walked to her seat.

Time passed by like that.

* * *

 

**Hana's POV**

Drrrrriiiiiinnngg!!!!

The recess bell went off as my classmates put away their stuff.

"Don't forget read and understand the meaning of the poem we went over today," said Miss Tiffany, our English teacher, as she went out the door.

"Okay," we replied.

As I took out my wallet and phone, a couple of girls came to me.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked thinking that they wanted to invite me to eat with them.

"Yes, you can help us by not talking with Jungkook," said one of the girls snappishly.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said thinking I heard her wrong.

"Jungkook is one of this school's idols so not anybody can talk to him," said another girl.

"Yeah, the only one who can talk to him are BTS and Mamamoo," continued another girl.

"BTS? Mamamoo?" I asked confusedly as I was not familiar with the terms.

"Oh my god, did you transfer here without knowing that," said the first girl exasperately.

"Don't bother with her. If she transferred here without knowing that then she will not go after BTS," pacified the second girl.

"You're right. Let's go," said the third girl.

As they walked away, I properly looked at their outfits.

 _"Wow, how much shorter can a skirt be,"_ I thought as I walked to the cafeteria.

_"They must be the slutty clique._ _"_

_"Anyways, BTS? Mamamoo? What kind of high school did I transfer to?_

_"I do know that Jungkook is the person who helped me and the one who sat beside me. For the time being, let's just not get involved with him."_

_"If I do, my high school days will become more troublesome."_

I snapped out of my thoughts as I arrived at the cafeteria.

 _"Okay, cafeteria's full,"_ I thought.

_"I'll buy some bread and eat it outside."_

I lined up at the bread section and bought cheese and onion bread with iced tea.

I went outside and searched for a place to eat.

At Big Hit high school, there are many flower gardens due to it being a uniqueness of the school.

That is also one of the reasons why I picked this school.

 _"I'm coming to regret my decision,"_ I thought as I finally found a flower garden that is empty.

Or so I thought until I heard a male voice.

"Guys, our usual place is taken," he said.

 __I turned around and found 7 pairs of eyes looking at me.

 _"Oh god,"_ I thought.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Third POV**

As Hana and the boys continued to stare at each other awkwardly, a girl's voice can be heard.

"Hobi," yelled Wheein.

"I'm here," replied Hoseok back.

When she arrived with her friends, she asked.

"Why are you all standing here?"

"A girl took our usual spot," whined Taehyung to Wheein.

Wheein looked at Hana and said,

"That's the new transfer student you all were wondering about." 

Hearing that, Jimin and Taehyung looked at each other and went to sit beside Hana.

"What's your name?"

"Why did you transfer here?"

"How old are you?"

"Can I hug you?"

Seokjin sighed and looked at Yoongi and Jungkook.

"Go get your boyfriends under control," he said exasperatedly.

Yoongi tugged Jimin back and sat him on Yoongi's lap.

"Yoongi-hyung?" asked Jimin confusedly.

"Angel, you're overwhelming her," muttered Yoongi to Jimin.

Meanwhile, Jungkook picked Taehyung up and took him under a tree.

"Yah! Jeon Jungkook! I am still your hyung!" screamed Taehyung.

"Be quiet, babe," said Jungkook as he snuggled his face in Taehyung's neck.

"Thank you," said Seokjin.

"I'm sorry about them," said Seokjin to Hana.

"What is your name?"asked Seokjin

"My name is Hana," replied Hana.

"I'm Seokjin, a senior and this is my boyfriend, Namjoon, a junior," introduced Seokjin as he pointed to Namjoon.

"The ones that are cuddling under the tree over there are Jungkook and Taehyung,"he continued.

"I'm Jimin, a sophmore and this is my boyfriend, Yoongi," said Jimin as he gestured to Yoongi.

"I'm Hoseok, a junior," said Hoseok as he waved excitedly to Hana.

"Nice to meet you," said Hana while bowing to them.

They then all sat in the shades of a big tree.

* * *

 

**Hana's POV**

" _Just when I thought I should avoid Jungkook, he comes,"_ I cried internally.

"Hana, Hana," called Moonbyul-unnie.

"Yes, sorry I was daydreaming," I said sheepishly.

"I said that you can call us unnie and oppa," she repeated herself.

"Is it okay if I shorten your names?" I asked.

"Sure," they all replied.

"So, Nana, why did you transfer here?" asked Jimin-oppa.

"Nana?" I said confusedly.

"Sorry, I make nicknames for people," said Jimin-oppa while smiling shyly.

"No, it's fine, Jimin-oppa," I said while smiling at him. Somehow he has this aura that makes you wanna spoil and protect him.

"I transferred to this school due to my parent's work," I explained.

"Ohh, did you decide what area you want to specialise in?" asked Namjoon-oppa.

"Area?" I said while tilting my head.

"She probably doesn't know about our school's system," said Yoongi-oppa.

"Let me explain it," said Taehyung-oppa while appearing behind Seokjin-oppa.

"Where did you come from?" screamed Seokjin-oppa while clutching his chest.

Taehyung-oppa ignored Seokjin-oppa.

"In this school, every student has to pick an area they want to specialise in. There's many options ranging from academics like math, science, geography to sports like basketball, volleyball, tennis to arts like drawing, singing, acting, cooking and more," explained Taehyung-oppa.

"What do you guys specialise in?" I asked them trying to wrap my head around the new information.

"I specialise in acting, cooking, and singing," replied Seokjin-oppa.

"I specialise in composing, songwriting, maths and science," said Namjoon-oppa.

"I specialise in hip-hop dance,composing, songwriting and literature," said Hoseok-oppa.

"I specialise in contemporary dance,singing and filmography," said Jimin-oppa.

"I specialise in composing, songwriting, basketball and photography," said Yoongi-oppa. 

"I specialise in acting and singing," said Taehyung-oppa.

"I specialise in singing, hip-hop dance and photography," said Jungkook.

"We all specialise in singing," said Hwasa-unnie while gesturing to her, Solar-unnie, Wheein-unnie and Moonbyul-unnie.

"I noticed that most of you specialise in arts," I said to them.

"That's why we are called BTS," said Hoseok-oppa proudly.

"BTS?" I asked fearfully."

_"This is just not my day. Just when i thought I found some friends, they turn out to be the idols of the school. I'm screwed."_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, we're like a group that makes our own songs, composes our own lyrics, dance and sing," explained Jungkook.

"Different from us, Mamamoo, who just sing," said Solar-unnie.

"In the school there are many groups like GOT7, iKON, WINNER, EXO and many more," explained Namjoon-oppa.

"Every week, every group who has a new song perform in front of the school and compete against each other to win a trophy," continued Moonbyul-unnie.

"Wow, that's sounds amazing," I exclaimed.

"It is, it's a friendly rivalry against each other,"said Yoongi-oppa while smiling softly.

"And every year, at the end of the school year, the principal will pick the best group during that year and give an award to them," said Wheein-unnie.

"Have you ever got the award?" I asked them.

Hearing that all of the boys started smiling softly as if remembering something magical.

"Yes, we have and it still feels unreal," said Taehyung-oppa.

* * *

 

After that, we all chatted some more until the bell rang.

I separated ways with them due to them having Student Council President works to do.

" _Maybe, I can befriend them. Who cares what other people says? It's my life not theirs._ " I thought as I walked to my next class.

* * *

 

** BTS & Mamamoo POV **

As we watched Hana walking away, Yoongi said.

"Are you sure we can trust her. What if she is pretending just to get close to us? questioned Yoongi seriously.

"For now, let's trust her. If she acting nice to get close to us, we can just cut off contact with her," said Namjoon.

"But I think that is her real character," said Wheein.

"Because her personality this morning when she met us was the same," continued Wheein.

"You never know, she could be like that person," said Jungkook mysteriously.

Hearing that, Jimin unconsciously grabbed Yoongi's hand.

"I really hope not, I like her," said Taehyung.

"Enough of that, let's go to the Student Council room. We have a lot of paperwork to look over," said Seokjin.

Hearing that, they all groaned,

"Why did I become President again?" said Namjoon.

"Because the principal picked you, Joonie, now let's go," ushered Seokjin.

Off they went to  ~~hell~~ I mean Student Council room.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hana's POV**

The rest of my week continued on like normal. Of course, I spend every recess with BTS and Mamamoo.

Due to this, I'm becoming the most hated person in school especially amongst the girls.

I don't know why they're mad because they're not even dating the boys.

Sometimes, I really don't understand teenagers even though I am one myself.

* * *

 

As the last bell of the week rang, I looked around at my classmates who were hurriedly stuffing their books into their bag.

"Okay, kids. That's it for today. I hope you have a nice weekend," said Mr. Myungsoo, our math teacher as he cleaned up his desk.

"Stand, bow. Thank you, teacher," said Mingyu as he lead the class's bow.

My classmates started running out the door and by the time I realised, I was the only one still in the classroom.

When I went out, I saw that students were making a path for BTS and Mamamoo.

 _"Seems like they're going somewhere, maybe a snack place,"_ I thought as I leisurely walked to the gates.

 _"Bah, who cares. I just want my_ _bed_."

So I skipped back home excitedly while singing "home,home,bed".

I got some strange looks by elderly people but I don't think I'm bothering them so I just ignored them.

" _Just you wait my bed, for the next two days, it's going to be just you and me,"_ I thought as continued through my path.

* * *

**Third POV**

"Where's Hana?" asked Solar as she did a head count of the people there.

"She probably went back home already," guessed Taehyung.

"Alright, let's go," said Seokjin after making sure everyone's here.

"What are we going to eat today?" asked Jimin.

"Let's go get ddeokbeokki," said Moonbyul.

"It's been awhile since we had it," continued Monnbyul.

"That's a good idea," mused Hoseok.

"And if we go to the usual place, there will also be lamb skewers," said Jungkook excitedly while looking at Yoongi.

"Jin-hyung. Let's go get ddeokbeokki," said Yoongi while looking at Seokjin murderously as if daring him to object.

"Since everyone seems to be in agreement, let's go get ddeokbeokki," said Seokjin nervously.

"I swear our boyfriends love lamb skewers more than us," said Taehyung to Jimin.

"I have already made peace that I'm going to be second to lamb skewers," replied Jimin sassily.

"Guys, isn't that Hana?" said Hwasa as she pointed to a girl skipping happily on the sidewalk.

"It is Hana," said Namjoon peering closely at the girl.

"Do you want to invite her?" asked Seokjin to everybody.

"I don't know about you guys but I think she wants to go back home," said Yoongi as he looked at the girl who was singing "home, home, bed".

"Let's not bother her," said Hoseok.

"Okay," replied everybody.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Third POV**

"What would I do without your smart mouth?"a personal ringtone sounded from Hana's phone.

Hana reached from under her blankets to take her phone which was on her bedside table.

"Hello?" muttered Hana sleepily to Reina, her best friend who she had set ringtone of the song All of Me to.

"Hana, are you still sleeping!"exclaimed Reina exasperatedly.

"Reina, my love, my soulmate, my sister from another mother. You know I don't wake up before 12 on weekends," said Hana as she snuggled under her blankets.

"Well, you need to wake up and open the doors for us," said Reina over the phone.

"Okay," said Hana sleepily.

"Wait, what!" screamed Hana as she realised what Reina just said.

"I said we're in front of your house, open the door!" yelled Reina.

"Okay, wait a minute," said Hana excitedly as she went downstairs.

"Surprise!" yelled Reina, Sarah, Rika and Yuna as Hana opened the door.

"I missed you guys so much," screamed Hana as hugged them.

"I know you miss us and we miss you too but can we not do this reunion in front of the door," said Yuna.

"Escpecially since Hana is wearing that," pointed Yuna to Hana who looked at her pajamas which was a tank top and shorty shorts.

"You're right, let's go in," ushered Sarah.

Once the door closed,

"AHHHHHHHHH" they yelled as they hugged each other tight.

"Hana, what is all that noise?" said Hana's mother,Yuki, as she came down the stairs tying her bathroom robe.

"Aunty Yuki!", yelled Reina, Sarah, Rika and Yuna as they ran to Yuki to hug her.

"Girls, what are you doing here?"said Yuki while hugging them.

"We came to live here," replied Rika cheekily.

"Yup, we even brought all our stuffs with us," agreed Sarah while making a serious expression.

"Oh really, well it's a good thing there's two extra bedrooms then," said Yuki playing along.

"Dear, don't say that. They will really come to live here," complained a male voice from the stairs.

"Uncle Rin!" the girls yelled as they tackled him to the ground.

"Oww, my back. Girls, I am not as young as I used to be,"complained Rin from under them.

"What are you saying, uncle. You carried us fine last week," said Yuna still not moving.

"Yes, exactly. A week ago, now I'm a week older. My joints and bones are a week older," replied Rin sassily.

"Okay, guys. Enough, get off my dad. Let the poor,old man breathe,"said Hana as she pulled them up.

"Okay, first of all, thank you. Second, I am neither poor nor old," said Rin to Hana sassily.

"I don't know dear, you're getting wrinkles already," said Yuki to Rin smiling mischievously.

"Oooh, burn," yelled the girls.

"Dear," said Rin to Yuki, betrayal swimming in his eyes.

"Come on, let's go. Let them have their fun," said Yuki while pulling Rin upstairs.

* * *

 

**Hana's POV**

"Your parents are so hilarious, flower," said Reina.

Yes, they call me flower as my name means flower in Japanese.

"Let's go to my bedroom," I said as I walked up the stairs after making tae for them.

"So," said Rika the minute my bedroom door closes.

"What?" I said as 4 pairs of eyes looks at me expectantly.

"Oh come on, spill the tea about your new school," said Sarah.

"Yeah, are there any handsome boys?" said Yuna while wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"There are but they're already taken," I teased them.

"Their girlfriends must be so pretty," said Yuna jealously.

"Boyfriends, actually," I said calmly waiting for the reactions I was expecting.

They did not disappoint me,

"AHHHHHHH!" 

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. My friends are fujoshis.

I sipped my tea calmly as I waited for them to calm down.

"Are you calm?" I asked after the screaming died down.

"Yeah," they replied.

"I won't tell you about them as it is their privacy but I can tell you that they are adorable together," I said to them.

"It's fine, that's enough to soothe my fujoshi heart," said Sarah as she put her hand on her chest.

The girls agreed with her.

"Anyways, Hana. Go get ready, we're going out," said Reina as she pulled me from my bed.

"Where?" I asked while taking my clothes and towel.

The girls looked at each other and yelled as one,

"The amusement park!"

* * *

 

**BTS & Mamamoo POV**

"Where are they?" said Seokjin while looking at his watch.

"Calm down. They'll arrive soon," said Namjoon as he pacified his boyfriend.

Not long after, a black Mercedes drove into view.

"See, there's Yoongi-hyung and Jimin," said Namjoon as he pointed to the car.

A red Ferrari followed soon after.

"And there's Taehyung and Jungkook," said Namjoon.

They all came out of their cars holding hands with their boyfriends.

"Where's Hobi and the girls?" asked Yoongi as he looked around.

"They're not here yet," replied Seokjin.

"VROOM! VROOM!"

They all turned to look as they heard the sound of the motorcycle.

"Sorry I'm late guys," said Hoseok after he removed his helmet.

"Nah, it's fine. Where's the girls?" asked Namjoon.

"They got a singing gig last minute so they can't come," replied Hoseok.

"Ohh," said the boys sadly.

"They did tell us to have fun though," said Hoseok after hearing that.

"Okay, since everyone's already here, let's go," said Seokjin.

They entered their respective cars and drove off to the amusement park.


	6. Chapter 6

**Third POV**

People stared as a black Mercedes, a red Ferrari, a black BMW and a black Kawasaki motorcycle drove their way into the amusement park's parking.

As it was very rare to see teenagers coming to the amusement park during non-school holidays, people were shocked as 7 handsome boys came out from the respective vehicles.

Even when you glanced at them for a bit, you can already see rich written all over them.

Especially the guy who stepped out from the passenger's seat of the red Ferrari who wore all Gucci.

As they gathered together, people couldn't help to stare at them.

"So, what do you wanna ride first?" asked Namjoon after he got their tickets.

"Let's start with something easy, maybe the roller coaster," suggested Jungkook smiling mischievously.

Hoseok's face immediately paled.

"Guys, maybe we should do something else," suggested Hoseok weakly.

The boys smiled at each other evilly and picked Hoseok up.

"Up we go, come on Hoseok-hyung, face yours fears," said Taehyung while holding Hoseok's feet.

They then ran off to the roller coaster leaving behind no trace except the distinct voice of Hoseok screaming,

"LET ME DOWN!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with the girls,

"Rika, are you sure you're not breaking the speed limit?" asked Hana fearfully while clutching her seat belt in the back seat.

"Relax Hana, I'm only going 100km/h," replied Rika after checking the speed meter.

"Yeah Hana, have some fun," replied Yuna while sticking her head out of the window.

"Here, you can hold my hand if you are scared,"said Sarah while offering her hand.

"Thanks, Sarah. As I thought, you're the only one that I can trust," said Hana gratefully as she took Sarah's hand.

"I take offense to that," said Yuna while turning her head towards Hana.

"Me too. Who was the one that picked your outfit and did your make-up for the school dance?" said Rika sarcastically.

"That's right, us," said Yuna while pointing to Rika and her.

They bickered about that topic for about 20 minutes until Reina, the one who remained silent through the whole ride, said,

"Guys, we've arrived."

They parked their car, a white Mini Cooper, and bought their tickets.

After much debation, they all agreed to start the day by riding the rollercoaster.

* * *

**BTS POV**

"Hyung, calm down. It won't be that scary," said Jimin to Hoseok trying to comfort him while they were in line waiting for their turn on the roller coaster.

"Yeah hyung, by the time you blink your eyes, the ride will finish,"continued Taehyung.

"Okay, I'm calm now. Don't worry about me,"assured Hoseok.

They then heard a very familiar voice behind them,

"Oh come on Rika, you can drive over 100km/h but you can't ride a roller coaster," teased the voice.

They all turned to look at the person.

To their surprise, it was Hana. She didn't notice them because she had her back turned to them.

It was very shocking for the boys as they were used to the quiet Hana. So they were speechless when they saw her joking and fooling around with her friends.

The other reason they were surprised is because of her clothes.

They usually see her in the uniform with her wearing glasses but her appearance today made her look like a totally different person.

She was wearing a black shirt with a denim jacket, black shorts and black converse. 

She had her hair in pigtail braids which she hid in a black hat and she wore blue contact lenses.

The other girls were wearing the same thing as her only in different colours.

"Should we greet her?" whispered Taehyung to Seokjin.

"I don't know Taetae, she looks like a different person,"whispered Seokjin back.

"This is why I said don't trust her right off the bat. Her personality is so different,"grumbled Yoongi.

"Hyung, Jimin, Jungkook and I are going to greet her," said Taehyung urgently to Namjoon.

"Okay," replied Namjoon.

* * *

 

** Hana's POV **

As usual, my friends and I were goofing off while waiting in line.

My mom always tell me that if the five of us gather together, we won't be aware of what's happening in the outside world.

So that's why I didn't notice the people in front of us until,

"Hana," called a male voice.

My friends and I cut off our conversation and turn to look at the person.

It was Tae-oppa, Jimin-oppa and Jungkook.

"Oppa, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Well, what do people go to the amusement park for?" said Jungkook while making a thinking pose.

"Oh shut up, it was a rhetoric question," I replied annoyed.

"Well, we recognised your voice but we're not sure if it was you because of your changes," said Jimin-oppa while pointing to my clothes.

"So we came to investigate," continued Tae-oppa cheerfully.

"We want to ask if you want to join us," said Jimin-oppa.

I looked to my friends watching their expression and turned back to Jimin-oppa,

"Sorry oppa, maybe some other time because my friends are only here for today so we want to enjoy ourselves to the fullest," I said while gesturing to Sarah, Reina, Rika and Yuna.

"Oh ok then, see you later in school," said Tae-oppa while waving to us.

They then went back to the other oppas.

* * *

After that, my friends and I rode on every ride in the amusement park.

For example, we rode the Viking which ended up horribly due to Reina nearly puking, the Gyro Drop where we held each other hands while screaming our lungs off and many more.

Unfortunately, every beginning has an ending.

So after hours of enjoying ourselves, we finally went home when it started turning dark.

They dropped me off in front of my house and promised to come visit again.

After I see their car drive away, I went into my house.

My parents were nowhere in site so I went to their bedroom to see if they're already sleeping yet there was nobody there.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw a plate of hamburger steak wrapped in food wrap with a note beside it.

I picked it up and read it,

_Dear Hana,_

_There's an emergency at the hospital so your father and I will be home late tonight._

_Don't wait for us and lock the door._

_Dinner's on the table, heat it up in the microwave._

_Love, Mom_

I picked up the hamburger steak,took the food wrap off then placed it in the microwave.

As I waited for the hamburger, I took my phone and looked at my messages.

Most of it were pictures of my best friends and I at the amusement park.

When the microwave stops, I took the hamburger steak and ate my dinner.

After I finished eating, I washed the plates and wiped it dry so that I can put it back in the cupboard.

I then went upstairs to my bedroom and laid in my bed.

Just when my eyes are nearly closed, I suddenly remebered,

" _Shit! I forgot to do my homework."_ I thought panickedly.

So that night, I forgo my sleep to do my homework.

 

 

 

 


End file.
